


NERD

by righteousdreamers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousdreamers/pseuds/righteousdreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was terrified. His plane had just touched down in Kansas City International Airport. He looked out of his window from the plane to look at the building. Dean was in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NERD

Cas was terrified.

He’d been waiting for this moment for months and now it was finally here he was absolutely  _terrified_. 

Terrified that he’d see Dean and pass out on the spot.

Terrified that Dean would take one look at him and run in the other direction.

But he knew there was no turning back now. His plane had just touched down in Kansas City International Airport. Cas looked out of his window from the plane to look at the building. Dean was in there somewhere. 

The seatbelt signs went off and the air stewards opened the doors. Cas took a deep breath. This was it.

On the walk to collect his luggage Cas’ mind wandered back to where this crazy part of his life began.

Roughly a year earlier, Cas’ older brother, Gabriel, had decided he was sick of Cas moping around. Gabriel knew it was because Cas had just been to another friend’s wedding and yet he remained single (Cas flat out denied that this was the case but Gabriel knew otherwise).

Cas came home one day after a particularly long lecture to find Gabriel sat in his kitchen smirking at him. Cas sighed and asked Gabriel what he was up to. Growing up with Gabriel had prepared Cas for anything. Nothing surprised him anymore.

Gabriel had signed him up to a dating site. A dating site. Cas just scoffed at the laptop screen Gabriel tried to show him and went to find something to eat. 

Later that evening, after Gabriel had left, Cas eyed his laptop and decided to give in and see what all the fuss around these websites was about. He logged onto the website with the details Gabriel had written on a post-it note. He’d also drawn a winky face. Cas rolled his eyes at that. 

Upon getting to his profile page, Cas saw that Gabriel had written  _ **‘All I do is read books and watch dorky TV shows’**_ in his little description box. Cas sighed and went to edit it until he saw a little message icon lit up in the top corner of the screen. He clicked on the icon expecting it to be a welcome message of some sort. 

It wasn’t. 

Instead, he found a message from someone called Dean Winchester that read:  _ **‘Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a giant nerd?’** _ Cas laughed quietly to himself and went to reply to the man.

Dean’s reply was almost instantaneous and the two quickly began a conversation. Cas immediately forgot his apprehension towards dating sites and found himself enjoying getting to know this wonderful stranger. 

Things progressed like that and over the course of the next year Cas and Dean grew closer and closer. Dean continued to call Cas a nerd at every opportunity he got. Cas rolled his eyes every time and Dean just grinned cheekily. 

The fact that they had met on a dating site had never been discussed at great length. Dean had briefly explained that he’d been drunk and lonely after a particularly bad break up when he’d created his profile. The idea of a romantic relationship was never suggested by either of them.

It didn’t stop Cas falling for Dean hard and quickly. Gabriel teased him about it but Cas swore to himself that he’d never tell Dean how he really felt. 

Even when Dean stayed up all night with Cas on skype helping him revise for an exam he was really stressed about. Even when Dean sent him the first edition of his favourite childhood book for his birthday. Even when Dean offered to buy plane tickets to be with Cas despite his fear of flying when Cas’ beloved cat died. 

Cas _still_ refused to tell Dean how he felt.

And now here was Cas collecting his luggage in Kansas City International Airport about to see Dean in the flesh for the first time. 

He walked to the exit taking deep breaths as he went. Dean had told him he’d be waiting with a banner that Cas wouldn’t be able to miss. Cas had rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. (Admittedly his heart had swelled at the thought of Dean being stood in the middle of the airport making it clear that he was there only for Cas.)

Cas rounded the corner and his heart stopped. 

Dean was stood there on the opposite side of the room holding the biggest sign Cas had ever seen. The sign just consisted of one single word and it made Cas want to laugh and cry. 

The word ‘NERD’ was written in huge bright bold letters. 

Cas’ eyes filled with tears and he broke into a run. 

Dean spotted Cas barrelling towards him and dropped the sign opening his arms wide to accept Cas into them.

Cas felt immediate comfort in Dean’s arms. He finally knew what people meant when they said these moments felt like coming home. Now he was here with Dean he knew it. He was home. 

They stood embracing each other for a few moments when Cas realised what he had to do. This was it. It was now or never. 

Before he could think twice about it Cas pulled away from the hug and pulled Dean into a crushing kiss.

Dean responded immediately, much to Cas’ relief, and moved his hands to the back of Cas’ head. 

When they broke apart Dean finally spoke, "I’ve waited a year for that Cas. Fuck, it was so worth it."

Cas leaned back into Dean’s arms and huffed out a laugh against the crook of Dean’s neck. "Me too, Dean," He pulled away slightly to look up at Dean, "I’m sorry I never said anything before."

Dean smiled at him and brought his arms back around Cas’ waist. "I’m sorry too but don’t worry about it, babe, we’re here now."

Hearing Dean call him that made Cas feel warm inside. 

Yeah, he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://jensdmitri.tumblr.com).  
> Please leave kudos (and comment maybe?) if you liked it.


End file.
